De Recuerdos
by Qri
Summary: Cuando Ciel se despertó aquella mañana, supo que sería un día nostálgico. Y no se equivocó. [One-shot]


.

.

.

 **De Recuerdos**

.

.

.

 **E** l pequeño Ciel bajó de su cama tan rápido como su pequeño cuerpecito le permitió. La batita de dormir aún la tenía puesta y no trató de quitársela pues aún no sabía cambiarse solo, y era demasiado temprano para que Tanaka fuera a cambiarlo. Por lo que, en pantuflitas y en camisón, rebuscó debajo de su cama hasta dar con _aquello_. Contento, corrió hasta alcanzar la manija y abrir la puerta. Asomó su cabecita por el pasillo, y sin nadie merodeando aún, dio inicio a su misión. Caminando de puntillas, y con el mayor sigilo que pudo reunir, se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus Padres. Una que otra sirvienta se le cruzó en el camino, pero fingiendo demencia, pasaron del pequeño Joven amo, conocedoras ya de sus intenciones al ver el nada discreto regalo tras su pequeña espalda.

Una vez estuvo frente a la pesada puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó para lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Depositando su presente en el piso, dio un saltito con todo el impulso que pudo y se guindo de la manija abriéndola la puerta al instante. Ahogando una exclamación con temor a ser descubierto, retomó su objetivo. Caminando de puntillas nuevamente y tras haber cerrado la puerta silenciosamente, emprendió la parte más difícil de su plan: escalar la cama.

Preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, respiró hondo. Seguidamente el pequeño Ciel se aferró a los cobertores e impulsándose, coloco el presente en el borde de la cama. Luego, se aferró nuevamente a ellos y escaló ahogando sus quejidos. Dejó salir el aire que hasta ahora estaba conteniendo una vez estuvo en la cima. Reparó en sus pantuflitas regadas en el piso pero le restó importancia.

Eso no era importante para el pequeño Ciel. Más importante era entregarle el regalo a papá.

Giró su cabecita hacia los dos cuerpos que yacían durmiendo en el lecho. El rostro angelical de su madre se veía más hermoso en estado de reposo, pues sus facciones se ablandaban y daban paso a una expresión de infinita tranquilidad. Su espeso y brillante cabello rubio caía en cascada a un lado de la almohada y Ciel pensó en su mami como un hada. Una hermosa hada como las que su abuelo Tanaka le describía en sus libros de fantasía que le regalaba su papá.

¡Su papá!

Apartó la vista de su mami y ahí estaba él. Descansando a pocos centímetros de su madre. Con esa expresión de tranquilidad que aún conservaba hasta dormido. Sus finas facciones eran interrumpidas por algunos mechones rebeldes que caían graciosamente en su frente. Y Ciel se regocijó al observar los fuertes brazos de su padre enroscados en su pecho, en los cuales se sentía seguro cada vez que lo abrazaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se escurrió por las colchas hasta quedar aprisionado en esos brazos.

Ahora, frente a frente, el pequeño Ciel se dio la tarea de despertarlo. Dirigió su manita hasta la mejilla de su progenitor y la pellizcó. También jugó con sus parpados. Eso sí lo despertó. Cuando los ojos avellanados de su padre hicieron conexión con los suyos, sonrió.

— ¡Feliz día del padre, _papi_! —chilló despertando también a su madre.

Vincent largó una pequeña carcajada. — Buenos días para ti también, Ciel. Pero, ¿No es muy temprano? —indicó con diversión. —Muchas gracias, hijo. —y besó su pequeña frente.

Rachel, observando la escena, sonrió. Movió sus pies debajo del cobertor y sintió algo. Tomó la caja entre sus níveas manos y llamó la atención de su hijo.

— Ciel, ¿no se supone que le darías esto a tu padre? —la cara del pequeño Ciel se iluminó. ¡Había olvidado el presente! Pero su madre se acordó de ello. Rápidamente tomó la cajita torpemente envuelta en papel de regalo y se la tendió a su padre.

— ¿Es para mí? —preguntó con ternura Vincent. Ciel asintió enérgicamente y Rachel rió. Al abrir la caja, una fotografía de los tres en un marco decorado por Ciel a mano, fue el regalo para Vincent.

El resto del día, Vincent y el pequeño Ciel, acompañados de Rachel, pasaron el día navegando en bote y compartiendo en familia.

[…]

Ciel retiró la mirada fija de la ventana en el momento en el que Sebastian se interpuso en su campo de visión. Lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltó. Para disimularlo, bebió de su té. Sorprendiéndose nuevamente al descubrir la taza vacía. Sebastian largó una pequeña risa por la estupidez de su amo. El conde depositó bruscamente la taza en el platillo.

— Estás muy insolente últimamente, Sebastian. —indicó con sorna.

Sebastian, haciendo oídos sordos, retiró la vajilla con una sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que a Ciel le ponía los pelos de punta.

— Usted ha estado muy distraído el día de hoy, Joven amo. ¿Algún motivo en especial?

Y ahí está. Esa sonrisa burlona que Ciel tanto detestaba. Pero aparentado no hacerle caso, se encogió de hombros. Pero Sebastian no estaba equivocado. Desde que despertó esa mañana, Ciel supo que no era él mismo. Y sabía la razón. Sin querer, sus cinco minutos de descanso se convirtieron en un viaje por sus recuerdos no sabe cómo. Pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Largó un suspiro y se levantó de su silla, sin esperar la ayuda de su sirviente. Hoy se conmemoraba el día del padre, y Ciel estaba seguro que no daría descanso a su alma hasta haber cumplido su venganza.


End file.
